


Clothes make the man but accessaries make the queen

by TheBattyQueen



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute Kids, Five year olds are fun, Gen, Horses, Time hates Galas, Wild is a little shit, Zelda is a little shit, despite being queen, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBattyQueen/pseuds/TheBattyQueen
Summary: The group is in Time's Hyrule just in time for the Harvest Festival. Too bad the queen is insisting that they attended the royal gala for it.
Relationships: Time/Malon, Zelda/orginal king charater
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Clothes make the man but accessaries make the queen

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this since October so Yeah still have some to write but decided to get this out at least

The Group had been in Times Hyrule for a good week now and while they had been stopped at LonLon ranch a message had come from the castle asking for Time who had just sighed and gathered his things and they set off towards the castle. Upon arriving Time groaned loudly and tried to turn and walk away but was stopped by a woman in royal clothes who looked like the cat that got the cream, she grinned and ordered the guards to close the gate and servants to show the group to the rooms prepared for them. 

“You tricked me into this.” Time pointed at the woman who grinned.”This is an abduction, you are holding me against my will.”

“Yes but your wife would have to report you missing and she’s in on it.” She practically chirped back with a grin. “She already has her dress by the way.” The woman then turned to the rest of the group, as Time began to mutter under his breath about deceiving wives and best friends, and, after composing herself, said “Welcome to my castle, I am Queen Zelda of Hyrule and I would like to extend a warm welcome to all of you and an invitation to our Harvest Festival Gala in three days time.” She inclined her head towards them as they all bowed to her, thinking that her noble, calm demeanor would be more convincing if they had not just witnessed her conversation with Time. 

The servants who had been ordered to lead them to their rooms then gestured to the group to follow and they were led to a wing with a group of rooms already set up for them. Everyone chose a room before heading to a sitting room where they found Time entertaining two young children who called him Uncle Link. He looked up, smiled before saying “No, I will not talk about what just happened.” Warriors snorted and admitted.

“If we were in my Hyrule something similar would have happened except I would also be forced to get a whole new outfit for trying to skip out.” some of the others nodded in agreement with Twilight saying he could usually get out of it and mostly times his visits to castle town with events he was needed for, Sky, who was still building Hyrule, claiming that he enjoyed any festivals they had, Hyrule who just said he was banned from formal events, and Wild who just shook his head with a slight smile. The attention then turned to the two children currently clambering all over Time.

“These are Zelda’s two little terrors, Zelda and Aston.” The five year old girl perked up at her name and smiled proudly while her three year old brother ducked down under Times arm peeking at the eight older people shyly. “I’ve been their Uncle Link since before Little Zelda was born.” Time smiled at the two children currently clinging to him. It was clear to the whole group that he loved these two kids like his own and loved being their Uncle Link.

“Why are you calling Uncle Link Time that is not his name.” The little Zelda was glaring up at Warriors who was closest as she realized that they had not been calling her Uncle by his name. “Time is a thing not a name.” She added very helpfully. Sky took a deep breath clearly holding in his own smile before explaining.

“Well, you see, we are all named Link and if we all called ourselves Link it would get very confusing so we picked Nicknames and your Uncle picked Time.” Sky thought that was a good explanation and watched as the little Zelda’s face furrowed in thought before she spoke.

“You are ALL named Link.” She looked at her Uncle as she said this. At his nod she added “Does that mean that you are all brothers.” At this very few in the group could hold in their laughter and it took Time, who must be used to five year old logic, to explain.

“No, little terror, it just means that all of our parents liked the name Link and decided to name us that and now we are all traveling together.” She continued to think about this fact before deciding that it seemed true and instead asking if any of them could ride a horse because her auntie Malon was teaching her. The group then spent about a half an hour telling the little girl about their various adventures with horses and Wild showed her a photo of his giant horse that became her favorite thing to ask about. Sky and Wind having very little experience with horses instead entertained the little prince with stories of pirates and giant birds you could ride like horses. He seemed to really like the stories with birds and ran to the couch and grabbed his Cucco plush that his Auntie Malon had made for him. His name was Coco which was also what he called Cuccos. 

Sky was in the middle of telling the now sleepy prince about a great race where the racers had to get a statue from a baby bird when the door opened and queen Zelda walked in with a few other people. Time looked up and smiled at her as she looked around the room at her children, Aston leaning against Sky as he listened to the story and her Little Zelda excitedly asking if a giant horse could jump across bridges. “Okay children I think you both have somewhere to be right now.” At the sound of her voice Little Aston shot up and ran to her, the queen bending down to scoop him up into her arms as her daughter raced over to tell her all about Wild’s giant horse. “Well you can tell me all about it at supper but right now you have a reading lesson and Aston needs a nap.” As her daughter groaned about having a reading lesson and that she when she was queen she would just get someone to read for her because reading took too long Zelda handed her now dozing son to his nanny who carried him out to his room for a nap and then added to her still ranting daughter “I also have to talk to your Uncle Link for a little bit and if you are good in your lesson you can go riding with your Aunt Malon tomorrow.” At this the Little girl grabbed her tutors hand and began pulling him out of the room for her lesson. 

“So, I see that she is still a terror to everyone,” Time said with a small smile “and let me guess you need me to get alterations done on the outfit I will be wearing to the gala you are forcing me to go to.” The queen leveled a glare at him that would make most men tremble in fear but he just smirked at her as she continued to glare before answering.

“Yes and for that you can get one of your older outfits refitted for the Gala.” Time fell into a pout after that and the queen smirked at her victory before turning to the rest of the group and asking. “ I do hope that you can attend our Gala and my royal tailors and seamstresses are ready to help you get outfits for the gala we have plenty of prepared outfits that can be fitted to you easily but if any of you have something you would rather wear they can help make sure that it is ready in time.” Almost everyone just nodded and agreed to see the Royal tailor to find something to wear but Wild pulled out his Champion's Tunic, which they all realized that he was not wearing despite the fact that they thought, were sure, he was just a moment ago, and mentioned that he would like to wear it, as it was a ceremonial tunic but it needed a few repairs.

An hour later they were all standing in a large room with a small army of Tailors and Seamstresses surrounding them as they measured and cut and pinned and sewed them into new outfits. Wild was sitting off to the side speaking with one of the seamstresses as she worked on his tunic. He was the only one who seemed relaxed in the room. Time was standing still with his arms out as the Tailor moved around him taking measurements and muttering under his breath, Hyrule was lucky enough that he fit extremely well into an older tunic that still looked to be in style and only had to have it adjusted but he also had to be told to relax every few minutes by the seamstress working on pinning the tunic. Sky had found a tunic that fit well across his chest but was a bit long and was now moving into different positions to fit insure that any hemming fell correctly no matter how he stood or sat, Wind had found a simple tunic that was a bit short on him and the seamstress had decided that they would add some decorative fabric to the cuffs and hem to extend it without making it look extended so he had to stand still as she pinned all the fabric on to make sure that it looked right. Warriors had been lucky in that he apparently only needed some basic alterations to a tunic so it would fit him around the chest but that meant a lot of standing still and being measured then remeasured again and again to make sure that they did not destroy the tunic, Legend had found a nice tunic that fit him wonderfully but it was, unfortunately, a bit out of style and need to have some decorations added so he was standing very still as a tailor and seamstress pined decorations and patterns on the outfit so they sat well against his frame. Four and Twilight had had the least luck as they both did not fit well in any of the outfits presented to them and Twilight was too stocky and four was too tiny to fit well in any of them so they were both being fitted with new tunics that the Tailors and Seamstresses would have to start now to be able to finish in time. As they all stood suffering Wild stood up and took off the tunic he was wearing to put on the Champion’s tunic so the woman working on it could see if everything looked alright, as he turned around she fretted over a few loose strings that were easy to fix then had him take it off to be sent to the washers so it would be very clean when the gala came around he nodded and handed the tunic back then waved to everyone as he walked out. “He knew that this would take a long time, didn’t he” Hyrule asked as he watched Wild leave after getting some directions from the seamstress he had worked with. “so he made sure that he would be just in and out?” Time just nodded as he realized that they all could have carried formal tunics around to make things easier but only Wild had realized that he had an out and now the rest of them would have to stand very still for a while longer and then do this again tomorrow.

After another few hours of measurements and pinning of fabric with Four and Twilight standing very still as the two halves of their new tunics were pinned and decorations were planned, everyone was finally free to go, though Four and Twilight would be needed back for a bit of time after dinner and everyone would have to return tomorrow to make sure the alterations were correct. Time led the group to the sitting room they had been in earlier where they found Queen Zelda sitting in a chair with her son on her lap as she read a story and they also saw Wild sitting on the floor braiding little Zelda’s hair into a complex pattern with practiced ease as she listened to her mother read. “You knew that if you stayed it would have taken forever so you chose the technical use for the tunic you wear everyday.” Legend was clearly trying not to swear because of the kids as he pointed at Wild with his arm held straight out. Wild just smirked at them as they all filed into the room and found places to sit.

“Mr. Wild said that he would help Auntie Malon take me and Aston horseback riding tomorrow, will you guys come too,” Little Zelda looked up at them as Wild finished braiding her hair in some pattern that looked like it would take hours to do yet clearly took less than an hour, add another thing to the ‘weird talents Wild has that will most likely save our lives someday’ list. Time smiled and shook his head.

“Sorry little terror, but the rest of us have to go to finish getting our outfits made because we didn’t have one to wear.” He said with a slight glare at Wild who again just shrugged and let Little Zelda climb onto his lap as her mother began reading the story again, this time with a slight smile. Little Zelda just frowned before leaning back and beginning to play with the end of her new braid. 

Once the story had ended a servant arrived to tell them that supper was about to be served and they all followed her down to a dining room set for about 20 though not that many people would be there. Aston was taken by a Nanny and Little Zelda made a point that she was 5 years old so she could sit down by herself. Times face lit up as his Wife walked and moved to sit with her as the Queen sat down and the others found places to sit. Wild was pulled in to sitting on one side of little Zelda as Malon sat on her other side. As soon as everyone settled into their seats the meal was brought out. As everyone settled in and began to eat with Malon helping Little Zelda cut up her food and Aston’s Nanny making sure that all his food was properly sized for a three year old the conversation was kept to light topics including the fact that Little Zelda was so excited to be going horseback riding tomorrow and Malon adding that because Wild would be coming with they could go on a longer ride to which the five year old cheered. “Eat your food Dear” her mother said with a smile.

“Will you get to come too mommy.” The little girl asked, putting on the sweetest look as she looked at her Mother. 

“I have a few things that I need to do for the festival but I will be able to join you for a picnic lunch” the Queen smiled at the thought of getting to spend a lot of time with her children. The rest of the meal went smoothly with Aston beginning to fall asleep as dessert was served and then Little Zelda protesting that she was not tired and did not have to go to bed. Malon quickly agreed to read the girl a story but she still argued until.

“You know I never told you how I caught my giant horse.” Wild said with a smile which caused the Five year old's eyes to grow in size.

“You caught your horse.” She was staring at Wild with the most amazed look on her face.

“Yes and I could tell it to you but it works better as a bedtime story.” The five year olds face scrunched up as she thought about the deal “and I can tell it while talking out your braids and putting in ones that are better for sleeping in.” As this seemed like a good deal to go to bed the five year old nodded and headed off to get ready for bed with Wild going to unbraid her hair so she could take a bath then assuring her that he would tell her the story while he rebraided her hair.

“Looks like she has a new favorite Link, fairy boy.” Malon giggled out and Zelda began laughing. Time held his hand up while struggling not to laugh.

“Well, Wild looks scary but he has a lot of horses and that is her current obsession.” Time then gave in to his laughter. 

The next day everyone was awake and eating breakfast Little Zelda was talking to Wild who really was her new favorite Link because he had his slate on the table and was showing her a moving picture with sound that he called a video of him and his Zelda riding horses through a wide open plain. He was on his giant horse and Zelda was on a pure white horse with a blond mane. Little Zelda was watching it with wide eyes as she ate her fruit. Time sat next to his wife talking with Zelda before seeing Wild go wide eyed and snatch the slate up and rapidly swipe and tap at it before putting it back down on a video of his different horses jumping over a fence which Little Zelda absolutely loved. 

“What was that about, cub?” Twilight asked as they had never seen Wild act like that before. Wild just shrugged, trying to seem casual, and said

“I just forgot how that one ended, this one is better.” Time was surprised that Wild had anything he didn’t want to share on the slate they had all seen what he had on it and It had just been him and his Zelda riding horses, what could be so bad about it. Whatever it was he could ask Wild about it later. Breakfast came to an end much faster than any of the group would like as they now had to go back for final fittings but of their tunics and Wild got to go horseback riding with Malon and the kids. Wild was happily telling Little Zelda a story that involved him riding his giant horse into a large monster with a lot of legs to knock it over. Malon was holding Aston and telling him about the cuccos on the ranch. Time was sad to leave but he had to because his best friend and wife had conspired against him. As they left to go get tortured by tailors and seamstresses, Time looked back to see Wild begin to braid little Zelda hair into a pattern that would be good for riding as she continued to watch whatever he had on his slate. 

Hours later when they stopped for Lunch most of the group was done, Wind needed a few more adjustments because the added fabric was not falling quite right and Four and Twilight would have to go back right after Lunch for a final fitting but for the most part they were done and could relax for the rest of the day. Because tomorrow they would have to go over appropriate behavior at the gala, with most of the group Time and Warriors had spent a while going over what they need to know about Time’s times formal events, it mostly had not changed to Warriors time but a few things had been added so Warriors was happy about a few things that he would not have to do but… Quite a few of the group would have to be taught how to behave at a formal event and honestly neither of them were looking forward to teaching them that. They were currently going over who they thought would need the most work vs. who they thought would need the least.

“So one of us will always be with Hyrule and maybe we can add Legend and Twilight to that list.” Warriors was saying as Time nodded along before adding.

“Wind and Four can get away with some things because they both look young and are short enough to be overlooked as well.” Warriors tapped his writing utensil against the page he was making his lists on and leaned back in his chair.

“Sky is nice enough that even the most backstabby nobles will have a hard time turning on him.” He added “I think Legend can keep his snark to a minimal level for a few hours.” Time nodded but made a mental note to check up on Legend during the gala. “And Twilight will most likely fall into the strong but silent type behavior because he has said that is what he does in his own Hyrule.” Time nodded again but then frowned as he realized that they still had one person to figure out. 

“Wild… I have no idea how he will act.” He started and Warriors just banged his head on the table in front of him. “We will have to talk to him about formal events in his Hyrule to figure out what he needs to know.” Warriors looked like he was thinking of ways to get out of going to the gala now and Time got it, Wild was not exactly a well behaved person on the best of days but Time was hopeful because he had been the princess’s personal knight so he must have attended formal events in the past. “He might be able to behave for a few hours.” Time said “He was his Zelda’s personal knight which means that he must have attended formal events…” Warriors just looked at him and Time just sighed “Put him on the always with someone else list.” 

Lunch finished way too soon for some people, as they stood up to be led back to the tailors for more standing still and getting poked with needles. The rest of the group headed back to the hallway where their rooms were and settled into the sitting room at the end of the hall. Sky fell asleep pretty quickly in his arm chair and the others talked about the upcoming gala. Hyrule started to look panicked and how many rules there were for behavior and Legend just groaned out something about snooty nobles and how much they suck. As they talked they failed to notice how much time had passed until the three missing members who had been having their outfits finished walked back into the room. All of them sat down as soon as they could and complained about how long they had to stand for their Tunics to be finished. After a bit of complaining Time was able to ask the others about their experiences with formal events. Four had been attending them since childhood as a friend of the princess so he just had to have a refresher course and would need to learn some rules that he was unaware of. Twilight attended only events that involved foreign dignitaries who were interested in meeting the Hero of Twilight who had saved Hyrule and by default the world from evil but had been taught how to behave by his Zelda quite well and the rules were very similar to Time’s rules. Wind had no experience because they were rebuilding Hyrule and his princess was also a Pirate, so he had a lot to learn. Warriors pulled out his lists and began making notes which caused most of the group to laugh and they laughed harder when he started to justify his use of list to make sure everything was clear, mostly because he stumbled over his words as he tried to explain.

After a bit more time they were told that dinner was ready and as they headed down they wondered where the group that had gone out riding and seeing them already sitting at the table with little Zelda’s hair in the same style braids she had worn at breakfast just neater and everyone else in different clothes with damp hair all in simple braids told them that they had all gotten back just a little bit ago. Aston was sitting in his seat almost asleep as he ate his dinner and Little Zelda was having a hard time keeping her own eyes open after the long day she had had. Wild was talking to a woman that Time knew as the handmaid who did most of the formal hairstyles for the queen she and Wild were talking about braid styles. Time really hoped this wasn’t a time travel time loop thing so he opted to ignore that conversation and focus on his wife and friend who were talking about their day out with the kids. As the rest of the group sat down and dinner was quickly served, Aston managed to eat a bit more before falling asleep and being taken up to bed while Little Zelda stubbornly tried to stay awake long enough to finish dinner with her Aunt, Uncle, and new best friend Wild. Dinner went smoothly and everyone had a good time hearing about all the adventures the bourse riding group had while the rest of them were getting their gala wear fitted. Little Zelda was very energetic during her telling them about visiting the waterfall but soon after was all but asleep. Zelda excused herself to go put her daughter to bed and was back just as a dessert was being served.

“I guess she went down fast.” Malon said looking at her friend, Zelda smiled.

“She was asleep before we got up the stairs.” She said as she sat down “but that is what almost a full day adventure will do to a five year old.” She turned to Wild, “Thank you for helping out today. It was nice to spend most of the day with my kids but they can be handfuls.” Wild laughed

“Back home I watch a lot of the kids in the various villages when Zelda and I visit because kids are fun to hang out with.” He answered, “ most kids are handfuls and I have figured out that showing them what they want to see makes them more likely to listen to you.” Both Malon and Zelda snorted at this and Wild blushed.

“What did you do, cub?” Twilight asked with a look on his face that just screamed why. Zelda started to giggle, as Malon took a big bite of her dessert clearly to prevent herself from giggling as well. Wild’s blush got darker and he sank down in his chair. “What did you do, Wild.” Malon could no longer keep from giggling. Wild just shook his head and took a bite of his dessert while Malon and Zelda continued to giggle at him. “Wild, What did you do?” Twilight was starting to sound desperate as the Trio that had gone out today refuses to tell him what happened. 

“Malon, what did Wild do?” Time asked his giggling wife who just shook her head. “Do I have to ask the little Terror tomorrow.” Both Zelda and Malon’s giggling turned into full on laughing and Wild started to giggle as well with his face a bright red. Time just groaned he was sure that little Zelda would tell him what Wild did but she might have promised to keep it a secret, maybe he could get Aston to tell him if he remembered.

The rest of the night went smoothly, Zelda, Malon, and Wild heading off to bed soon after they had finished their dessert citing the long ride they had gone on that day. The rest of the group headed back to the sitting room where Time and Warriors quickly huddled up to plan a teaching system for the group. Warriors started a new list which he titled Teachers and Students. The Teachers list was him, Time and Twilight with a question mark next to Twilight's name the student list was separated into minor teaching, some teaching, and all the teaching. Minor teaching had Twilight again with a question mark next to his name, legend who had groaned about how nobles never change the entire time they were talking about it as a group, and Four who clearly knew how these things went. The more teaching list was Wind, who could be polite but was also a pirate, and Sky, who didn’t have a royal family but was polite. And the All the Teachings list was Hyrule who still looked panicked about all the rules and Wild who was Wild, enough said. They then made their plans for teaching everyone until they realized that it was getting very late and they should get some sleep before tomorrow. Saying their goodnight the group headed to their room and went to sleep, Time hoping that they could teach everyone what they need to know in only a few hours.

The next morning they all headed down to breakfast and Warriors made sure that everyone knew that today was learning how to behave at a formal event day. Little Zelda then pouted that she wanted to go to the party and claimed that she would behave but her mother soothes her by reminding her that her friends were coming to the castle to go to the festival tomorrow and they would get to share a room tonight. That calmed the girl and she turned back to Wild who showed her another video of the giant horse doing something. Time was starting to get suspicious about how many videos Wild had of his horses because he was sure that he had not had that many when they started traveling together and they had only been to his Hyrule a few times and he had been with them the whole time. He would ask later for now he wanted to make sure that Wild knew that he had to attend their lessons today. 

“Wild, remember you have to come to our lesson on how to behave today.” Time said because he knew that Wild responded best to bluntness. “It is important that you know how to behave today.” Wild turned to him with his eyes wide and innocent looking.

“Of course, I'll be there,” he said, sounding sincere and Time only doubted him a little, “but I might be a little late because I promised the stable master that I would help him with something today.” Time knew that Wild tended to keep his promises and honestly he had been very calm for the past few weeks so Time trusted him. 

“I will see you once you are done then.” Time said and Wild nodded before smiling and turning back to Little Zelda who asked him a question. 

“So her friends stay in the castle during Galas?” Warriors decided to ask after thinking about it for a bit

“Oh yes,” Zelda says as he looks at him. “I hated galas as a child because there was nothing for a child to do at them.” She leaned back in her chair, “and once I was old enough, the Nobles only brought their sons in hopes I would want to marry them, I was 10 that was years away.” It was now clear that this could become a rant “I mean the earliest I could get married was like 16 and I was 10 I had no interest in boys,” never mind it was a rant, “boys were gross and my only friends were other palace children and they were not allowed to attend the galas and balls I had to, so I hated them and when I got some power I used it against the people who tried to push their sons on me when I was a 10 year old. So what if my father put me in charge of finding a new road to make if faster to get to another city and told me to make sure that it only affected people if absolutely unavoidable you tried to get me to marry your booger eating spawn your most profitable farm is absolutely unavoidable Lord Samson.” Time stood up and walked over to his friends at this point as she continued to list ways that she had ruined a few nobles and put his hand over her mouth, she kept talking though now muffled. Time looked like this had happened before, after a bit of muffled talking, where it seemed like he was counting in his head, he took his hand away from her mouth as she said. “And jokes on you I married a lesser noble but he actually works as king while you stupid son can’t even track down the conwoman he married who fled with the family jewels and no I won’t approve his divorce from her until he can prove that she did not give him an heir which means he has to find her.” She then sat fuming in her seat as everyone looked at her except her daughter who was still watching horse videos and Malon who was entertaining Aston. Zelda took a deep breath and then continued like she had not just gone on a long rant about how much she hated some of the Nobles in her court. “ Sorry got a bit off topic, I hated Galas so I invited some of the nobles who had children Little Zelda’s age to bring their daughters and they would be watched and entertained while the gala or ball was going on and become friends.” She smiled and the thought of her daughter and her friends “and then they can spend the day out with nannies at the festival together. This year some boys Aston’s age will be coming as well.” Zelda looked happier as she finished speaking. “But I will have to have people asking why the King isn’t in the kingdom right now, oh how about he is visiting a fellow kingdom to build our relationship.” Now she looked angry again but this time, Time covered her mouth again and said.

“You don’t need to rant again we get it.” She took a deep breath and relaxed. “Now calm down and remember that the gala is only a few hours, then you can ignore those people until the next one.” Zelda took another deep breath and relaxed some more and Time removed his hand. “Also what did Wild do yesterday?” Zelda burst out laughing but shook her head. Time frowned then turned his attention to his niece. “Hey, little Terror.” Little Zelda looked up at her uncle who smiled and asked her “Did you have fun on your ride yesterday, you were too tired to talk much last night.” Her face lit up.

“It was so much fun Mr. Wild let me ride with him and he went really fast and we got to see the waterfall and have a picnic and Mr. Wild showed us how he rides a horse when he is at his house.” Little Zelda said really fast and Time had to stop and let the information process when he latched onto the last part.

“And what did Mr. Wild show you guys.” Wild blushed and buried his face in his hands while the two women giggled again.

“I promised not to tell you, it’s a secret.” Little Zelda said sitting up straight in her chair and clearly mimicking her mother. Time groaned as Wild snorted from his seat. 

“Well, I should go help the stable master now, so I am not too late for your lessons today.” Wild said as he stood up and reclipped his Slate to his belt. “Bye Little pony, I’ll see you later.” Little Zelda stood up and gave him a hug as he left the room. Malon smiled at the scene clearly loving that Wild had become her niece's favorite person in the short time they had known each other. Time smiled too, Wild was very good with kids but he also scared a lot of kids with his scars and was not used to kids being scared of him, which said more about the state of his Hyrule then he realized. If kids there were so used to seeing people with bad scars then how many people have bad scars in Wild's Hyrule. Time shook his head. Wild was happy and loved his Hyrule so it probably wasn’t that bad and Wild had said that most people travel in his Hyrule, so they must encounter monsters on the road. The rest of the group finished breakfast and he and Warriors herded them back to the sitting room in their hallway to begin the lessons.

Three hours later they had made progress with most of the group and Warriors was sitting with Hyrule going over how to greet someone and then how to leave a conversation politely. Four, Twilight, and Legend were drilling Sky and Wind on the proper way to address someone and it looked like it was going well but Wild had not made it and when Time had gone to look for him he had been unable to find him and his wife and best friend had been no help at all. A few servants arrived with covered trays of food for lunch so they could continue the lessons without stopping but Time was pretty proud of the group… except Wild who had still not shown up. Walking over to where Warriors sat he took the seat that Hyrule had just left to go get some food. 

“Wild is in so much trouble, just for this the next time we have to cook Sky gets to do it.” Warriors said to him once he had sat down.

“Don’t punish the rest of us to get back at Wild.” Time said then thought about it. “You know, it is really hard to punish him because the things he enjoys are the things the rest of us see as chores.” Warriors just nodded.

“Wild can only be punished properly by forbidding him from cooking but then the rest of us suffer.” He groaned out letting his head hit the table. “He’s the only one who can cook that well over a campfire, the rest of us need an actual kitchen.” Time smiled at the defeat in Warriors voice.

“Let’s go eat lunch and when we are getting ready for the gala we can brainstorm some more punishments for Wild.” Time said standing up and grabbing Warriors arm to pull him up as he nodded and they walked over to get lunch.

Another few hours later and it was now time to go collect their formal Tunics from the Tailors, who had washed and pressed them so they would be ready for the gala and headed off to get ready. Warriors had declared that Hyrule would be okay as long as he stuck with one of them and had mumbled something about tying Wild to a chair for the next time they did this. As the group got ready Time practiced his “nice to see you again” smile which was hard because he was terrified that Wild would do something that made the group stand out. Malon entered the room once he was done getting dressed and he forgot all his fears in favor of being amazed by his wife. She was wearing a deep crimson dress that made him forget what he was thinking about. Her hair was up in a simple braided updo and she was also wearing a pair of simple ruby earrings and a necklace that was shaped like a horse with small bead studded with small gems going up the chain beside it. Each gem was different giving the necklace. Ruby and opal on the right side, topaz and sapphire on the left and a diamond on the silver horse. It was a beautiful necklace and it brought the whole outfit together. Simply put she looked amazing and he fell more in love with her as he looked at her. Glancing down at his own crimson Tunic he smiled.

“Zelda already knew what your dress looked like and made sure we would match,” His beautiful wife’s smile grew into a smirk “didn’t she?” Malon did not confirm his conclusion but she did kiss him, so he forgave her for any scheming she had done with his best friend. “We should head out and meet the others, by the way do you know where Wild is because he never came to our lessons on proper behavior.” Malon snorted at that and replied.

“Nope, haven’t seen him today,” she turned to walk out the door, “and he definitely didn’t do my hair and give me and Zelda our new jewelry.” Malon then slipped out the door leaving Time to process what she had just said.

“Wait, What?” Time managed to choke out as he heard Malon laugh. “Malon, what?”

The gala had already started when Time had finally gotten his wife to stop laughing but she still refused to explain what she had said about Wild. The one thing Time hated about being best friends with the Queen was that he had to be announced at things like these, well that and the fact that he had saved the kingdom during a war ten years ago when a King from a larger kingdom had tried to force Zelda to marry his son. He had used his masks and The Mask a lot and in the battle where he and a young noble stormed the castle he had lost his eye and used The Mask to turn the tide once again while his eye was still bleeding. He had used it to save that man's life and that man became King and a very good friend, so he would never regret that choice. Except when he was forced to attend these events because honestly some of these nobles were the worst. Time pushed his thoughts to the side and put on a warm smile, taking his wife's arm he entered the ballroom with her.

“Presenting Sir Link and his wife Lady Malon Lon of LonLon Ranch.” the steward at the door announced him and Malon as they walked into the room. Once they made it to the bottom of the stairs, they were greeted by a few nobles that he got along with and saw one making his way over that he, to put it nicely, utterly despised. Malon also saw him and smiled in a way that made Time remember why he fell in love with her in the first place and the man stopped and turned around and walked back the way he had come.

“Have I told you how much I love you today yet?” He whispered in her ear she giggled and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away to talk with a few noble ladies that she was friends with. Time scanned the crowd looking for each of his group. Sky was sitting on a bench next to an older woman talking to her, they both looked to be having a good time. Four was with Wind and they were talking to a group of teenage noble boys off to the side where one of them was showing off a sword he had most likely received as a gift. If Time squinted he thought he recognized the boy as one of the boys he had taught sword fighting to when he helped at the palace one summer a few years ago, he usually only taught the higher level students but had helped out as the usual sword master was out as his wife had just had their third child. The boy had shown promise and it looked like Four seemed to be testing the weight of the blade impressed, so the boy must have improved even more in the last few years. Legend was talking to a group who Time knew traveled a lot and Hyrule was with him listening. Twilight and Warriors were talking with a group of slightly younger nobles who were all working on becoming Knights and if Time remembered correctly one of them had just completed his trial to Knighthood. Time scanned the crowd a few times but did not see Wild anywhere, he could not find the telltale blue tunic that told him where Wild was. He walked over to Warriors and Twilight to ask them if they had seen Wild when a flash of blue caught his eye he glanced towards it and was Wild, with his blue Champion’s Tunic and black trousers, and his long hair pulled up into a bun that he had mostly seen on Sheikah who still protected the royal line. Pinning his hair up was a flower, the silent princess, if he remembered what Wild had told them, he walked closer and noticed that Wild was leaning against the table, which he frowned about but then he noticed that Wild had a drink next to him and was surrounded by a group of noble women and girls who were all giggling. Time watched as Wild stopped his storytelling to take a sip of his drink and then smile at the group which caused a few of the girls to giggle again. Time stopped walking towards him and turned to head to Warriors and Twilight.

“Warriors, Twilight, I see that you have met the future knights of the kingdom.” He said as he walked up to the group, the young men straightened up a bit as they heard his voice coming from behind them. “Though if I heard correctly then one of you is already a Hylian Knight.” The young man who had just completed his trial blushed and turned to him.

“Not quite yet, Sir the ceremony has yet to happen.” Time smiled and responded.

“Yes but you completed your trial at this point the ceremony is just for the nobles that never made it this far, as far as the knights are concerned you are one.” The Young man nodded and smiled “Now, do you mind if I borrow my two friends for a bit.” None of the group minded and he pulled his two companions along with him back towards Wild and just pointed him out.

“Nope, that is another heavily scarred young man who owns a blue Tunic with that design.” Warriors said as he stared at the young man who got the entire group listening to him to giggle again. Twilight was staring at the young man he knew as a Wild child who looked relaxed but calm and opened then closed his mouth a few times trying to find the words to explain what he was feeling. “There is no way that Wild was able to… that is not… I… no….” Warriors kept sputtering as Twilight just blinked.

“Presenting her majesty Queen Zelda of Hyrule.” The steward’s voice rang out over the crowd as they turned to see the Queen descending the stairs looking like the regale beauty she was always said to be in a pink and gold gown and her hair in a complicated braided updo and she was wearing a set of simple ruby earrings and a necklace that Time had never seen before, it was the Triforce with the bail studded with opals and the Triforce being made up of Ruby on the top, sapphire on the left side, and Topaz on the right side, the center was made up of diamond. It looked amazing and had similar craftsmanship to the necklace Malon had said that Wild had given her. Time made his way to her as she smiled sweetly at a few nobles and said a few words to those who had been close to the stairs when she entered. She smiled at him as he approached and took his arm and somehow made it look like he was guiding her to the balcony overlooking the garden when she was the one in the lead. They stopped at a table and Time could see Wild still entertaining the group of women and Twilight and Warriors still trying to comprehend what they were seeing. Zelda saw this and laughed, she looked at the group Wild was entertaining and giggled.

“I owe Malon some rupees, she bet me that Wild would get a crowd of young women around him at the gala and I said he would appeal more to the men but looks like she won.” 

“You knew about this?” Time asked, looking at her with a look of betrayal. “Did you help him avoid us to give him lessons on how to behave?” Zelda’s snickering began to tell him the story.


End file.
